Pulsed laser beams have previously been utilized to scribe through a coating on a substrate such as is done in manufacturing photovoltaic panels. Two approaches have been used to accommodate the relatively fast pulse rates of current YAG lasers in comparison to the speed at which the substrates can be moved. One approach called flying optics requires precise mechanical motion of optic elements along a rail as well as requiring precise mechanical motion of the substrate being scribed, and this approach consequently requires acceleration and deceleration of relatively massive components. Another approach uses galvonometer deflectors but equipment of this type is not yet commercially available for scribing coated substrates the size of photovoltaic panels.